


The Shrunken Jumper

by Magiclocket



Series: Everyday life in 221b [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Everyday Life, Gen, John's Jumpers, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiclocket/pseuds/Magiclocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tired doctor had just wanted to come home and relax with a cup of tea and a good book but when one's living with the Great Consulting Detective Sherlock Holmes, this kind of things tends to remain just a wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shrunken Jumper

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic ever for me. I'm not a native english speaker so do not hesitate to tell me about any error or mispelling.  
> No Beta, no Brit-pick.  
> I really hope you'll enjoy this little story.  
> =^.^=

“ SHERLOCK ! What have you done to my jumper this time ?! “

The angry shout came from a rather exasperated flatmate who has just returned from a long day of work at the clinic. Like every Wednesday, the waiting room had been full of crying children and their overreacting mothers.

The tired doctor had just wanted to come home and relax with a cup of tea and a good book but when one's living with the Great Consulting Detective Sherlock Holmes, this kind of things tends to remain just a wish.

John Watson let out a sigh and went out of his room with the remnants of his favourite jumper in his hand. He goes down the stairs muttering about bloody genius and private property and walked straight to the kitchen, not paying attention to the current messy state of the living-room. 

Sherlock was there, looking into his microscope, surrounded by jars full of hairs of undetermined origins, the acrid smell of burning hair becoming stronger as John approached the table.

Not bothering to wait for the man to look up of his experiment, the blond man shoved the bundle of woolly material right under the detective's nose.

“ I thought we have a agreement about you and what is in my room ! You have no rights to use my clothes or any of my belongings for your experiments. Have you ever heard about something called private property ? ”

“ Technically, the hideous piece of cloth that you persist to call a jumper wasn't in your room and I haven't used it for an experiment.”  
Sherlock's eyebrows have slightly raised as he made his statement but his eyes were still looking down at the batch of ginger hairs he was examining.

“ Technically ?! What did you mean by “technically not in my room” ? ”

“ Well, the bathroom is commonly considered by ordinary people as a shared territory so you can't claimed it as part of your personal space.”

“ Fuck Sherlock ! We're not going to have this conversation again. You perfectly know you have done something wrong and you're trying to escape the consequences by playing with the terms.”

“ I'm a man of accuracy, John. I though you were aware of this.”

“ Okay, listen. I agreed for now that the bathroom isn't included in our deal but what the hell have you done to my jumper ?! “  
The wrathful man held the rather shrunk and damaged garment between them. The previously comfortable oat coloured jumper was now the perfect size for a six years old kid but definitely not for a well build middle-aged ex-army doctor even if he was on the small side.

Looking from under his mass of curly black hairs, Sherlock deigned to give a annoyed gaze to John.  
“ I don't really know what is the problem. Well, you can't wear it now but I think its lost is a great improvement of your wardrobe. Did you know that your way of dressing is totally awful ? “

“ You're doing it again, beating around the bush. We're not here to speak about my sense of fashion and my choice of clothes. “

“ Too large topic if you ask me. “ mumbled Sherlock in a low voice.

“ SHERLOCK ! “ 

The way the conversation had gone was beginning to give John an headache.  
It wasn't the first time that Sherlock was trying to get away of something he has done by leading is flatmate into an argument that was making him forget what he has asked the detective in the first place.

“ This isn't about what I like to wear nor about the location where you found my jumper. Just please tell me what you have done to it and I promise I won't strangled you right now in our kitchen with your damn scarf ! “

Sensing that John was serious about his menace and knowing he had the strength to put him on threat, Sherlock finally let out a dramatical deep sigh and looked his companion in the eyes.

“ No need to go to such lethal end, it could be quite inconvenient for both of us. I can assured you that it wasn't my intention to destroy your precious jumper. It just happened. It wasn't even a part of a test or experiment of mine. In fact, I was trying to be nice to you and this is how you thanked me by hurling yourself in the kitchen, disrupting me in the middle of a case. “

Sherlock was now pouting, his arms crossed over his chest.

“ I don't see how ruining my clothes is being nice to me but keep going, I want to hear the circumstances. ”

Sherlock rolled his eyes.  
“ This conversation is boring but since it's clear that you can't deduce what happened by yourself, I'm going to explain it to you. Do you remember the case of the Shirt in Pink ? “  
“ The case of what ? Oh no, please don't tell me that it is what I think it is. “

“ How can I know what goes on your funny little brain, come on John, be realistic ! “

The doctor shrugged and gave the sleuth a killing look.  
“ We had a agreement about that too, Sherlock. You are never ever allowed again near the washing machine. The last time you used it was a disaster. You ruined some perfectly good white shirts by tainted them pink ! “

Sherlock chuckled.  
“ At least, we caught the culprit and I must say the incident was part of your fault due to your preference for wearing bright red pants. “John Watson and a Study in Scarlet Pants”. You could have written about that on your blog, this would have been a perfect match for your previous entries. “

“ But if a so-called genius hadn't been trying to mess with the programming, it wouldn't has happened. And please, don't insult my pants, they're pretty popular with my dates. Plus, I remind you that my blog is our main providing source of clients. “

“ That's not the point, John ! And beside, I can't comprehend why people are interested at reading about our life. To get back to our topic, I must say that this time I haven't touch anything, I just put the clothes in the machine, let it start and the jumper just shrank on his own. “

The tall man suddenly rose off his stool and made his way to his armchair in the living-room where his violin has been left. He took the instrument on his hands and began to pinch the strings in a clear attempt to avoid the conversation. John followed right behind him, not wanting him to have his way.

“ Clothes don't shrink on their own, you big twat ! You must have done something wrong and by the way I see things, you must have practically boiled it. The Mighty Detective can't even do the laundry ! “

Sherlock stopped pinching his violin and glanced angrily at the smaller man standing before him.  
“ Irrelevant, I have no need to know that sort of things. How can that be of any utility for the Work ? I must have certainly deleted it. “

“ You're not a machine ! You can't delete things as you want. You made a mistake, just admit it.  
Everybody made mistakes and is wrong sometimes, that's what made us human, even you despite what you persist to claim.”

The lanky dark man made a face as John stated what he has denied all his life, the fact that like any human being he's not always right, even with his massive intellect, he's not exempt from error every now and then. He was now sulking, looking away of John.

The doctor smiled facing the childish reaction of his flatmate. At time like this, Sherlock looked like an irritated smart-ass boy being lectured by an annoying adult.  
“ Sherlock, it wasn't my intention to question your way of life. It's just that sometimes I wish you could consider things from my point of view and realise that you must change some of your behavior in order for us to continue living and working together in good agreement. I know it's difficult for you to understand social interactions but could you please make an effort for me ? ”

The detective let out a sigh, his shoulders droping a little.  
“ I don't want you to be angry because of me, you know I really value your opinion. It's just I don't see the point of arguing about something like that. I know I have done something wrong to you and I will never do the same mistake again and that all that should matter to you. Despite what other people seem to think I have no deliberate intention to harm them, it's just the way I am and if it's bother you, then I'm willing to make an effort to change a little.”

It was the most apologetic sherlockian discourt that John had ever heard. His face softened and he made a tentative touch on his friend's upper-arm.  
“ I'm really proud of you, I know it's not easy for you to do this and I appreciate your effort. I'm also sorry to have overreacted to all this. It's not the World's end but I'll expect you to buy for me an other jumper to replace the one you just destroyed. And don't make that face, I'll let you choose this one if you want. ”

The youngest Holmes let a smirk spread over his face.  
“ I doubt the concept of a fashionable jumper ever exist in this world but let not be said that Sherlock Holmes won't take this seemingly impossible challenge !”

They looked in each other eyes and started to giggle.

“ Okay, let's call it quits. “ The little blond man was now smiling friendly. “ Do you fancy a cuppa to make up ? Assam tea with milk and two sugars if I recall correctly ? “

“ If you please. I'm impressed you remember the way I like my tea, my dear Watson.”

“ Never underestimated my capacities, Holmes.”

“ Yes, that could be the death of me.” Sherlock had now a big grin on his face.

John made his way, humming happily, to the kitchen to prepare the tea. He washed their mugs and took two teabags in the cupboard. He looked around him to find the utensil to boil water and sighed.

“ Sherlock, I don't want to seem redundant but WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO THE KETTLE !? “


End file.
